tsrmhocfandomcom-20200215-history
Record of Ministerial Reports (Era 4)
At the start of the 27th Parliament, a Great Repeal Bill was passed, which reset the statute book and government policy of the MHoC to the real-life situation at that point. All executive actions carried out by the government were also reset to mirror real life. The start of the 27th Parliament was also when ministerial reports were introduced, replacing statements of intent. Please note that new ministerial reports bear the letter 'R' – legacy statements of intent bear the letter 'S', but are listed here under 'R'. 27th Parliament (June 2018 – December 2018) R36 – Ministry of Justice * Minister: The Champion.m4a MP, Secretary of State for Justice * Date: 30th June 2018 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5460014 First reading] * Result: Passed without vote R39 – Department for Education * Minister: ns_2 MP, Secretary of State for Education * Date: 11th October 2018 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5625862 First reading] * Result: Passed without vote R40 – Home Office * Minister: CoffeeGeek MP, Secretary of State for the Home Department * Date: 23rd November 2018 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5689218 First reading] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5698760 Vote] * Result: Passed after vote R41 – Treasury (Budget) * Minister: Rakas21 MP, Chancellor of the Exchequer * Date: 27th November 2018 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5694558 First reading] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5705610 Second reading] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5707216 Vote] * Result: Passed after vote 28th Parliament (December 2018 – June 2019) R42 – Department for Education * Minister: Tanqueray91 MP, Secretary of State for Education * Date: 15th February 2019 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5808626 First reading] * Result: Passed without vote R43 – Ministry of Justice * Minister: CatusStarbright MP, Secretary of State for Justice * Date: 6th March 2019 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5837674 First reading] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5848744 Vote] * Result: Passed after vote R44 – Home Office * Minister: ns_2 MP, Secretary of State for the Home Department * Date: 5th April 2019 * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=5882394 First reading] * Result: Passed without vote 29th Parliament (July 2019 – December 2019) R45 – Equalities Minister (RSE Guidance) * Minister: '''Shadowdweller Minister of Equalities. * '''Date: '''15th August 2019. * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=6081900 '''First Reading.] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=6097936 Vote.] * Result: Passed after vote R46 – Environment Secretary (Heathrow 3rd Runway) * Minister: '''CoffeeandPolitics MP, Environment Secretary. * '''Date: '''21st August 2019. * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=6095078 '''First Reading.] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=6108212&p=84984532#post84984532 Vote.] * Result: Failed after Vote R47 – Culture Secretary (FTA Sporting Events) * Minister: '''Barnetlad MP, CMS Secretary * '''Date: '''22nd August 2019. * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=6097958 '''First Reading.] * Result: withdrawn R48 – Education Office. * Minister: '''04MR17 MP, Secretary of State for Education. * '''Date: '''2nd November 2019. * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=6210676 '''First Reading.] * [https://www.thestudentroom.co.uk/showthread.php?t=6220556 Vote.] * Result: Failed after Vote 30th Parliament (December 2019 - ) R49 – Foreign Secretary (Chagos Islands) * Minister: 'BosslyGaming, Foreign Secretary * '''Date: '''15th January 2020. * 'First Reading. * Vote. * Result: Passed after vote R50 – Foreign Secretary (Same-sex Marriage in Hong Kong) * Minister: 'BosslyGaming, Foreign Secretary * '''Date: '''19th January 2020. * 'First Reading. * Result: Passed without vote R51 – Health Secretary (Coronavirus) * Minister: 'Bailey14, Health Secretary * '''Date: '''20th January 2020. * 'First Reading. * Result: Passed without vote R52 – Foreign Secretary (Saudi Arabia) * Minister: 'BosslyGaming, Foreign Secretary * '''Date: '''7th February 2020. * 'First Reading. * Vote * Result: ? R53 – Culture Secretary (Applications to UNESCO) * Minister: 'barnetlad, Culture Secretary * '''Date: '''8th February 2020 * 'First Reading. * Vote * Result: ? Category:MHoC documents and pages